What about Love?
by changchick123
Summary: Sam and Danny are in the mood to have some fun with their friends after their last day of Senior Year. Oo. Danny/Sam, Tucker/OC.
1. Changes

For Mr. Black, with whom this story wouldn't be written. Thanks for the inspiration!

Now, for the funn part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam or any other character in this story b/c I was too dumb to think of the brilliant idea myself!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Changes**

Danny walked down the hallway of Casper High for the last time. _Wow, Senior year_, he thought._ We have come such a long way!_ The only person whom Danny could think about was Sam. Sam was still Goth, but she had grown a bunch. She filled out in the top half, but she didn't really mind. She had never actually been ugly to Danny, but she just became more beautiful as time went by. She wore a black short leather skirt that fit her curves nicely, and a black t-shirt that said "Save the Frogs!" She was much taller and her hair was beautiful. Just as Danny was beginning to think about her.

BAM!

Dash (who got held back…again.) slammed Danny into a locker. He could smell Dash after football practice. So he knew that he was somewhere near the Gym. "Learn your combination, Fenturd!" Dash, and all the other ghosts Danny fought for that matter, had really bad puns.

Danny felt a hand tough his back. He knew it was Sam. Her loving touch and gentle feel. "Danny, are you alright? Oh Danny! You're bleeding!" Sam noticed Danny's bloody nose dripping down his face.

"It's ok, I just hope Paulina didn't see it." He said. Danny always liked to talk about Paulina when Sam was around because she was so cute when she was jealous.

"Let's take you to the nurse." Sam insisted. And they walked to the nurses office just down the hallway.

As soon as Danny and Sam got close to the office. Danny had a ghost sense. He looked around and saw nobody around except for Sam, who already knew his secret. "I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled.

Danny quickly changed into a ghost. He caught a good glimpse of the ghost whom he was about to battle. _Oh crap!_ He thought.

* * *

How did you like it?? It seemed longer in my notebook. This is my 1st Danny Phantom story so I am sorry if the people were Out of Character. Please Read & Review. Critics are allowed! Just don't tell me I suck. I know that I do. LOL. The Next Chapter will be up shortly! Thnx!

Kelly


	2. The Fight

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my wonderful novel of Danny Phantom-ness. I hope you guys like it!**

**This is to Mr. Masper, who I don't know very well, but feels like a sister. I love you!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Fight**

"Ha, I am the box ghost!" screamed a ghost that was fat and wore overalls and some sort of weird hat.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, but she was too late.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"I'm going ghost!" and all of the sudden, a normal average boy turned into a ghost! Out of nowhere was a burst of green light.

"Hello Daniel!" Danny knew who's voice that was. But how in the world could Vlad Masters and the box ghost be allies? This puzzled Danny. Of course, Danny knew a secret that could protect him.

"Oh man!" Danny whined, "I wish you guys would all just go away for good!"

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be!" said a green gypsy. Suddenly, all of the ghosts were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Oh Danny!" and Sam ran up and gave Danny a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa! PDA dudes!" yelled Tucker. Tucker hadn't changed much, but he still grew. He was much taller than Danny, and he wore a blue hat in place of his red one, that Danny bought him for his 18th birthday.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!

That was it. The final school bell of the year.

A huge crowd overtook the trio separating them on opposite sides of the hall. Danny and Sam on one side, and Tucker on the other. Danny's first reaction was to keep Sam safe, so he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the side, holding her tightly to his body. Sam could feel the heat coming from his skin and she couldn't help but enjoy every minute of it. As soon as the crowd left, Danny was still holding on to Sam. "That felt nice." Danny said.

"What?" Dam asked, looking at him in the eyes. Sam loved his eyes. She felt so warm and comfortable in the arms of her best friend.

"N-Nothing." Danny responded. _That was close._ Danny thought.

"High School is over!!" Tucker yelled, ruining the moment as usual.

* * *

**Ok, so, I totally have up to chapter 6 written, but I am suffering from writers block. Not to mention I am typing this all at school because I don't have any time out of school. With the musical, color guard, voice lessons, and dance classes, I am packed solid! But I will get the next chapter up ASAP!!**

**Keep commenting. It keeps me going. Send suggestions to help me overcome writers block. Thanks!!**

**Kelly**


	3. The Plans

**So, thanks to:**

**BlackRose1234**

**DannyPhantomPhanatic**

**For the reviews!!**

**To Sr. Bernie who kindly lets me in the library almost everyday during study hall so that I can type this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and Veronica!**

**And NOW-**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Plans**

"So, what do you guys want to do to celebrate?" Sam asked.

"Well, I am gonna have to pass. Veronica and I are going to program some new software into my computer." Tucker said matter-of-factly. Veronica was Tuck's girlfriend. They had been dating for a year now, a new record for Tucker Foley. Sam and Danny both thought that this relationship was not normal because their idea of a date was programming software. Then again, they were both techno-geeks.

"Danny?" Sam said, looking at him.

"I. Well. I don't know. We could hang out and watch a movie." Danny suggested.

"Ok. Sounds great. Are you sure you don't want to invite Veronica Tuck?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want her around you love birds." Tuck said as he drifted farther into the crowd.

Sam was completly oblivious, as well as Danny.

* * *

Later

Sam was in her room listening to her screamo music, getting dressed.

Danny was taking a shower and putting on a nice jacket and pants.

_Why and I dressing up?_ They both thought.

**Danny's POV**

"Oh, Sam, right." I remembered. I looked in the mirror. "Hi Sam! Hi SAM! HI Sam! Hello Samantha. Ew too formal." I was trying to pratice my introduction.

**Sam's POV**

I wasn't much nervous to see Danny, just how he would think of me. Normally, I didn't care. Danny was an exception. I went to my computer and turned it on. I got a message from Danny.

**Phantomboi: **_Hey Sam_

**Gothgirl: **_Hey_

**Phantomboi:** _So, I waz thinkin. mayb we should hang ur house._

**Gothgirl: **_Y my house??_

**Phantomboi: **_Remember, my crazy parents. Jazz_

**Gothgirl: **_O, right, ok, so do you want to watch a movie_

**Phantomboi: **_How about Super Smash Jam 2_

**Gothgirl:** _Ok, sounds good._

**Phantomboi: **_ok, can't wait Sam._

**Gothgirl:**_ c u soon!_

**Phantomboi:**_ Bye_

**Gothgirl: **_Bye._

I didn't know why I agreed. But I thought that it could have been because My parents an grandma were at a ball tonight.

* * *

**Ok, soooo. I am still working on the next chapter. I will also b starting another HP story also. So don't miss it!!**


	4. Movies

**So, I have found out that I can edit stories on Fan fiction so I am doing this completely on **

**Been kinda busy with the musical, colorguard, homework, etc. so this might be a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what seem unfamiliar.**

**AND NOW-**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Movies**

When Danny got to Sam's mansion, he took about 3 minutes to think of what to say. He finally gathered up the courage to knock on her door. Sam took a deep breath, fixed her dress, and opened the door. "Hi Danny!" She said.

She looked breath-taking. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress with a black velvet overlay **This is what my homecoming dress lookes like! :)** The dress was short but didn't take away from her naturally exquisite body. Danny was at a loss of words.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. Danny quickly came back to reality.

"S-sorry Sam. y-you l-look beautiful." Danny stuttered. He could barely get the words to come out. He couldn't think.

"Thanks." Sam blushed and looked at the ground. "Come on in." Sam grabbed Danny's arm and led him to her basement. "Here is the movie, the popcorn, and the bathr-."

"Yes, I know the drill Ms. Manson." Danny rolled his eyes, acting like he was talking to a teacher. They both giggled.

**Later**

Once the movie was finished, Sam stood up and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." and she started up the stairs.

Danny was looking at the movies that the Manson's owned, and he saw a DVD that was unmarked. Danny put the DVD in the player and pressed PLAY. He saw Sam.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is really short. I tried, but it would have taken me forever to write EVERYTHING!! **

**Comment, it keeps me going. **


	5. Misunderstanding

**So thnx to everyone**** for the awesome reviews! Sorry its been a while. NOW ON TO THE FUNN PART!-**

**Chapter 5**

**Misunderstanding**

**

* * *

**

"My Video Diary", the screen said with a picture of Sam. I gazed at her beautiful face. I went to "Scene Selection" and found the one that said, "Danny". I pressed play and watched as the girl I love talked to me.

"My best friend's name is Danny Fenton, though many don't know he is 'Danny Phantom' too. He fights ghosts on a daily basis and recently, has began to focus on that. I don't know why I find that such a problem, except that I know that I love him. I love him more than I have loved anyone else in the world."

"I love you too Samatha..." I whispered to the T.V. as I placed my hand on the screen to her cheek.

Suddely, the T.V. went black and I turned around to find Sam with the remote standing right behind me. "You do...?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I..I...I...It was just..." I began. I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"I know, it was just a misunderstanding?" She sobbed lightly as she spoke. I could hear the hurt in her words. I stood up and walked up to her, took the remote out of her hand, and brought my lips to hers.

I kissed her ever so gently. Then, I broke away.

"Samantha Manson, that could NEVER be a misunderstanding. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. Please, be mine tonight?" I grabbed her hand and held it until I heard a small, "yes" slip through her lips.

I kissed her again, this time with more passion. She accepted the kiss and kissed me back. I slowly moved my tounge to her lips, and she allowed entrance. Our tounges danced in a smooth tango for what seemed to be an eternity. She broke this kiss and started up the stairs.

I walked into her room to find her clothes lying on the floor and Sam and all her glory laying on her bed.

...

"I love you, Samantha Manson." I whispered

"I love you, Danny Fenton."


End file.
